


the truth of love

by flytothesKAI



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble Collection, Fluff, IDEK WHAT I WROTE HUSHHH, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: love is something that comes and goes. it'll make you lonely, hurt you and leave you with scars again and again. it'll never be easy. but if your heart flutters, you'll fall in love again.one song one drabble.





	1. TRUTH

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and lapslock.
> 
> happy birthday changmin! this is my humble gift from me to you <3

**and it won't be easy, this thing called love**

 

with the last coins he had changmin tried again.

he memorized the numbers.

he pressed the digits desperately.

“please. please pick up the phone.”

changmin wanted to apologize. he shouldn’t have shouted those hurtful words. he shouldn’t have questioned yunho’s loyalty.

he was stupid.

stupid enough to let his emotions took over his conscious.

the phone’s ringing  
and keep ringing.

yunho didn’t pick up.

-

changmin remembered.

his kind smile  
his soft eyes  
his burning touch

he was a friend and a lover that changmin wished to be with until his last breath.

changmin tried calling again  
because the silence was deafening.

+

yunho forgot.

his teary eyes  
his venom-like words  
his cold shoulders

he was a half of his life and a forever he wished to have until his last breath.

yunho tried to forget  
but he always remembered.

-

years of building a relationship  
one night to destroy it to dust.

yesterday they shared a kiss  
today they won’t even look in each other’s eyes.

maybe if they had to say goodbye  
they shouldn’t have loved too much

-

"i'm sorry"

the rain was getting heavy and didn't show signs of stopping.  
cold droplets and heavy hearts.

changmin admitted his fault.  
his mistakes.

but yunho had been hurt too much.  
because broken heart could not be fixed with just two words.

his love for changmin was like a flame  
but in the end he’s the only one burnt

the rain was the witness.  
yunho let changmin go.

"i'm sorry"

-

they said time healed  
that you won’t feel a thing after

how wrong

their head remembered  
their heart was alive

maybe it’s true

love is like heaven  
and hurt like hell

-

changmin knew his time was almost up

because time was fast  
and didn't wait for someone who’s stuck in the past

he prayed for yunho to come and save him.

he's drowning  
and only yunho could pull him out of the pool of misery

then changmin realized  
yunho would never come

still, he forgave him.

-

one  
two  
three

he gulped down the alcohol  
bitter taste in his throat  
burning pain his chest

he’s drowning  
but changmin wasn’t here to help

changmin had his own peace  
but what about him?

with the last coins he had yunho tried again.

he memorized the numbers.  
he pressed the digits.

“please. please pick up the phone.”

the phone’s ringing  
and keep ringing.


	2. SOONER THAN LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i know you remember me, don't say you**   
>  **forgot everything, that you don't know me anymore**

changmin met yunho

again.

“shim changmin. senior year. political science. remember?”  
yunho nodded. his grin wide.  
“of course. i can never forget.”

his voice soft, trembling.

changmin’s heart skipped a beat. blood rushed to his face. such simple sentence made him nervous.

like 7 years ago.

changmin remembered loud music, red cups and low, deep chuckle against his nape.

“i love you, changmin.”

changmin slightly pushed the heavy body clinging on him.  
“you’re drunk.”  
he giggled.

“drunk in love, yes. accept my love, changmin. i’ll make you the happiest man in the world.”

changmin saw his parents, scholarship and future flashed before his eyes.

no  
no  
no

he pushed harder this time. the man tumbled to the other side. he got off the bed, picked his clothes from the floor and reached for the door.

“what’s wrong, changmin?”

he answered clearly

“us.”

he didn't wait

“goodbye, yunho.”

he stepped out and never looked back.

7 years passed

yunho still had the same sad eyes.

“how are you?” his hands were shaking inside his pocket. his heart stuck in his throat.

“i’m happy.” yunho’s smile didn’t reach his eyes.

changmin opened his mouth to ask one more time. He didn’t want this conversation to end but

yunho held out his hand.

“i have to go now. it’s nice meeting you.”

changmin took the hand. his finger brushed against the cold silver band.  
his body went numb.

“likewise.” changmin nodded.

if yunho heard his heart crushed  
he didn’t show it.


	3. JELLY LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **and our hearts connected together**   
>  **we are becoming one**

soft light refracted through the window and warmed the white sheets. the warmth spread and changmin’s eyes fluttered as his skin tingled from the heat. he could hear the faint noises from outside, the tiny chirps of birds and the rustles of leaves.

then he felt warm puff of air against his neck.

changmin squirmed, knowing full well how yunho liked breathing down his neck while hugging him from behind. his face buried against the juncture between neck and shoulder.

yunho said it was his second favourite place to rest.

the first would be changmin’s lap.

yunho’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and changmin couldn’t move even he wanted to. so he took his time to relax, to breathe and to count yunho’s steady heartbeat against his back.

changmin shifted and turned to face yunho. tt was at this moment he loved watching his lover. his expression relaxed and calm, his breath slow and shallow and his lips chapped and parted.

changmin kissed him on his beauty mark and pulled away. yunho was a heavy sleeper and won’t wake up at such gentle touch so changmin kissed him again, this time on the nose.

yunho opened his eyes and stared dazedly at flushed changmin. a dreamy smile tugged at his lips.

“good morning.” yunho’s hoarse voice echoed in the quiet room.  
changmin whispered back, “morning, sweetheart.”

yunho took changmin’s hand and intertwined their fingers before leaning closer to press his lips against changmin’s.

warm and soft,  
like how he always gave.

changmin melted under such simple action. yunho smiled against his mouth.

changmin returned the kiss, his body slowly enveloped in yunho’s embrace as the man pulled him closer. his body was soft and pliant against him.

changmin placed his hands on yunho’s bare chest, gently however strong, his palms spread warmth all over yunho.

yunho explored every part of his mouth, tongue expertly licking at every corner and conquering him over and over. his hands travelled from changmin’s waist to his thighs and pulled his hips against his, rutting against each other.

his body remembered those touches from last night. soft moan escaped from his tender lips.

changmin gave open-mouthed kisses along the jaw and the side of his neck. yunho shivered and tightened his grip.

“i need you.” changmin whimpered into yunho’s ear. desperate. needy.

yunho chuckled, his breath caressing changmin’s skin like a soft wind would, before nodding.

“i’m all yours.”


	4. MORNING SUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **if fate really exists**   
>  **you don't have to hesitate**

changmin hated his work

there's nothing fun with waking up at crack of dawn before dragging his feet to the bakery 25 steps away from his house.

he knew. he counted.

then he had to clean the counter, arrange the bread and cookies on display and sweep the floor clean.

changmin sighed.

that sigh was the first for many more to come.

"welcome to our bakery. may i take your order?" he said monotonously with a strained smile.

the man in front of him didn't look at him in the eye

and was he... blushing?

"sir?" changmin asked. the man lifted his head briefly before placing a folded paper in front of changmin.

"sir?" changmin called. the man already left the shop.

he shook his head and opened the paper. his eyes ran over the words and a stifled laugh escaped from his mouth.

_do you believe in love at first sight or do i have to see you again?_

changmin was not a big fan of pick-up line but this one-

he kept the note in his pocket.

-

changmin completely forgot about yesterday until he got another note between crumpled bills.

he looked up and the man was gone

and he had a brain of goldfish which was why he couldn't remember the man's name although he wrote it on his order.

changmin read the message and this time a smile sneaked its way to his mouth.

_no amount of coffee can keep me awake like you_

-

a week passed  
and changmin had 7 notes with him

yet he still couldn't get the man's name.

-

no notes today.

the man stood in front of changmin with his blinding smile and visible excitement in his eyes.

"I'm yunho."  
"changmin"  
"sweet name for the sweetest person"

changmin's ears reddened. his cheekbones rose.

"do you like them?" yunho rubbed his hands together. was it because of cold or nervousness?

either way he looked adorable to changmin.

changmin nodded. "im looking forward to them every day."

yunho seemed pleased. he inhaled deeply and stared into changmin's eyes, taking a few minutes to compose himself.

(thank god it's still early and no other customers in the shop)

"do you like raisins?"

changmin tilted his head. he liked raisins so much he could eat them all the time.

he answered, "no."

yunho's shoulders were less tensed.

"how do you feel about a date, then?"

changmin opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by his boss screaming from the back. he rolled his eyes and went inside,

but not before slipping a paper into yunho's palm and winked.


	5. CITY LIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **it's a night twisting in seduction**   
>  **like an instant, you spread inside me**

some people made breathing worth it  
and there was yunho who made changmin breathless.

the city never slept  
and so were they.

the room was dark  
but changmin could see.

a rose in the glass, two guns on the bedside.

soft white sheet under him  
heavy warm body on top of him.

"you're beautiful" yunho murmured against his skin.

their lips met. tongue and tongue.

he could taste ash and blood.

one kiss on the jaw. one kiss on the adams apple. one kiss on the neck.

yunho went lower.  
changmin arched his back.

"please"

his eyelashes fluttered, tears trickling down and fell on the pillow. his swollen lips parted. a moan echoed.

"please what?"

yunho looked at him, stared into his soul, melted his bones and took his breath away.

"i need you."

he gripped the sheet. hard.

knuckles white. eyes black. skin red.

"i'll make you feel good, changmin"

and changmin believed him  
because yunho never broke promises.


	6. BEAUTIFUL STRANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **i live on again like a lie**

changmin kicked the pebbles on his way home. he watched as the tiny stones bounced against the tar road.

a cold breeze brushed against his cheeks and neck.

changmin turned around and found a man.

long green coat and black pants  
eager eyes and beauty mark  
drenched from head to toe

"changmin?"

changmin nodded slowly. he knew he should be more careful with people he didn't know but why did everything seem familiar?

"do you remember me?"

changmin tried.

a friend from school?  
a partner from college?  
a colleague from work?

no.

he had no memory with this man.

changmin shook his head.

the man kept his composure calm although his fists were shaking.

changmin took a step back.

"please don't be scared of me" he begged.

"i'm yunho"

that voice.

"I don't remember you." changmin bowed apologetically before walking away.

the next day he woke up to a bouquet of white roses and a box of matches. there was a messy scribble.

'light one if you need me. light two if you miss me. light three if you remember.'

"who are you" he asked to the empty room.

for this stranger  
who seemed not strange at all.


	7. CIRCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **when you can't see anymore**   
>  **look back**   
>  **i am here beside you**

yunho could see the red string of fate.

sometimes he played fate  
bringing his friends to their soulmate, assigned them and watched the two strings knotted.  
he believed he didn't intervene what was set in place

it's a blessing.

yunho lifted his hand and watched the red string around his wrist fluttered off into the distance.

he wondered. what was his soulmate doing? when would they meet? how would they react?

the possibility was endless  
and yunho didn't stop wondering.

then he woke up with his string fade and frayed, as if got cut off by force.

bile rose to his throat and yunho retched into the toilet bowl.

tears fell.  
then a sudden realization.

his soulmate gave up.

since that time he hated seeing the string.

it's a curse.

while others were bright red and disappeared to connect to their soulmate,  
yunho's was fading and limp.

he believed only soulmates loved forever.

which was why when changmin confessed to him he was conflicted.

his heart screamed yes  
his head said no

because he fell in love despite fated to be loveless.

he took a glance at changmin's wrist.  
red and flittered in the wind to wrap around an unknown’s wrist.

he was selfish.  
he wanted to love.

yunho said yes.

changmin smiled so bright that it hurt him when the younger cupped his face and kissed him softly.

one month was a bliss  
the next was a despair  
then it became a pain

time passed and yunho was in agony.

he couldn't keep receiving all changmin's touches and kisses  
knowing changmin was belong to someone who's not him.

he couldn't do this anymore.

"we have to end this." yunho said one day, his eyes were not on changmin.

changmin stepped forward and held his hands.  
yunho flinched.

"why? did i do something wrong?"

"no. it was never you. it is me."

and changmin gripped him by the sleeves, begging and pleading for yunho to tell him the reason.  
any reason.

so yunho told him.

and changmin shook his head.

"forget about the string. i love you and i choose you."

when yunho woke up to changmin's pale and unraveled string he got mad.

"you shouldn't have done that."

changmin shrugged. he hugged yunho tighter and rested his chin on the older's broad shoulder.

"i love you and i choose you."

changmin grinned against his neck.  
and yunho couldn’t get mad at him any longer.

time passed.

yunho professed his vow then, "i love you and i choose you."

they're on the altar, they kissed and yunho smiled into the kiss with tears in his eyes.

changmin held his hand and softly intertwined their fingers before bringing the hand up for yunho to look.

yunho saw

two pale limp strings that lead to nowhere

and yunho realized that maybe they're really meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> twitter - @notzuly


End file.
